Typical elements required for cementing a wellbore may include various fluids, which are constrained to different areas within the wellbore and tubing string. Other elements may include a top plug and float collar for constraining the various fluids. Conventional techniques for cementing a wellbore require an iterative manual entry of each fluid and its volume in a table or spreadsheet, which may need to be adjusted, until the desired result is achieved. This approach lacks any visual representation of the desired result and often requires multiple time-consuming adjustments before the desired result is achieved.